Ways
by Foster Tucker
Summary: La noche en la que mi vida cambiaba, era esa. Quería llorar, quería reír. Iba a extrañarlos a todos... Era la despedida... y mi mayor miedo se hacía presente. Esa era la noche que jamás olvidaría... era hora de tomar mi camino. :Leve Creek: Dedicado especialmente a CreationLM, por su cumpleaños.


_South Park no me pertenece. Soundtrack Sugerido__**: C'mon- Panic! At the disco. (Porfavor, escuchala ;) )**_

Ways

:;:;:

Era viernes. Viernes quince de julio. Y me apretaba la corbata. En mi casa todo era ajetreo, y en mi cabeza no era lo contrario.

Me planté frente al espejo y recordé como se sentía ser un niño. Mi madre realmente se había esmerado mucho en tratar de que mi cabello luciera más o menos decente, metiéndome cuanta cháchara se encontraba, dándome más o menos el aspecto de mi amigo británico, Greg. Mi padre se reía al ver como con cada intento de acomodar un cabello, otro se soltaba. Fue toda una aventura peinarme.

Mamá me sonrió con orgullo, y yo traté de hacer lo mismo.

En medio de julio, usar traje era un mal chiste, así que opté pos usar simplemente, una camisa de manga larga en color blanco, encima un chaleco negro de botones(ésta vez, bien abotonado, gracias mamá) Pantalón negro y zapatos de charol a blanco y negro… la corbata era negra, y yo tenía unas ganas tremendas de arrancármela. La emoción y los nervios me carcomían…_era mi noche._

Mi celular vibró. Los padres de Token se habían ofrecido amablemente a llevarnos a los cuatro, y esta vez, el mensaje de Craig me decía que ya estaban abajo.

Me di un trastazo contra la puerta de la entrada, y todo por atrabancado. Me despedí de mis padres y miré mi vieja mochila, colgada en el perchero.

_…_

_"…Me sentía tan grande..."_

_…_

Suspiré, me di la vuelta y caminé y ahí estaba mi pequeño y psicótico grupo; Clyde me hizo la seña de paz, Token me tomó una foto argumentando que me veía muy galán y Craig simplemente me miró, luego bajó la cabeza y sonrió al piso.

Nos trepamos al auto, con suficiente espacio en el asiento trasero para acomodarnos. Sip, éramos cuatro chavales. Dos de quince y dos de catorce, Craig y yo éramos los mas chiquitos, y veníamos sentados por puro azar en ese orden. Por el lado derecho, y junto a la ventana, estaba Clyde, y a su lado Token. Después estaba yo, y a mi lado, Craig.

Durante el camino, Clyde no paró de hablar. Hablaba de cualquier paparrucha que se le ocurría decir, mencionaba cualquier pensamiento vago que tenía en mente. Por un lado, daba mucha lata, pero por otro, era imposible no reírte con sus bobadas. Observé entonces por encima del hombro de Token y miré que estaba sonriendo a su celular, leyendo uno que otro mensaje de su novia. Luego miré a Craig, sacando la cabeza por la ventana. No traía gorro, y su cabello se bamboleaba con el aire. Miré embobado como le sonreía a la luna como si le contara una historia… y yo recordaba cuando él y yo le contábamos historias a la luna.

Mi pecho era una caja de emociones. Por un lado la emoción me golpeaba suavemente, y por otro lado… la nostalgia me acuchillaba. Era algo bastante abrumador, el sentirme así. Sentía ganas de reír; los escalofríos de la emoción me agitaban, y luego me envolvía en las ganas de tirarme al suelo a llorar… recordar era algo muy pesado, y no podía llorar. No debía llorar, porque se suponía que debía de estar aliviado, yo debía estar muy feliz.

_…_

_"un día tu me preguntaste: ¿A que le temes? Y yo te respondí lo que ya sabías…"_

_…_

Después de unos veinticinco minutos de camino, llegamos al local donde la ceremonia estaba a punto de iniciarse. Todos los grupos de tercer año estaban dentro, en conjunto con maestros, y el director. Los autos de los padres que dejaban a sus ya crecidos retoños iban y venían, y de unos salían muchachas preciosas, con vestidos sencillos, y arreglos mínimos, y de otros salían plastas de maquillaje y cuerpos plásticos, con vestidos que solo cubrían lo necesario. Los muchachos vestían traje, otros usaban solo pantalones, formales, informales, cada loco con su tema.

Nos despedimos de los señores Black, y Token les mencionó algo sobre la hora en la que nos recogerían. Clyde bajó entusiasmado, brincoteando y gritando como un niñito, Token caminaba acomodándose la corbata roja, y Craig caminaba canturreando la canción que nos marcó a ambos…. Otro pequeño golpe a mi corazón.

._.._

_"Tu pensaste que era tonto, pero luego dijiste que era cierto… tu también temías eso…"_

_…_

Entramos al amplio lugar, notando el ambiente de celebración en el aire. El consejo estudiantil se había esmerado mucho en los arreglos del lugar, colocando más de noventa y cinco mesas por todo lo largo del lugar, que se dividía en tres secciones, la primera tenía la mitad de las mesas, en medio estaba la pista de baile, y el otro lado tenía la otra mitad de las mesas.

Allá en la segunda sección, estaban Kenneth y Stan, correteando infantilmente por entre las mesas. Más al frente, estaban Kyle y Butters, bailando tango de una forma de adrede mala y exageradamente graciosa. Kyle le daba vuelta como bailarina y Butters en ocasiones lo enrollaba entre sus brazos y luego lo lanzaba como un yoyo. Sonreí y me senté en una de las primeras mesas que vi libres, y a mi lado se sentó Clyde. Volví a ver la pista de baile. Ya no vi ni pistas de mi mejor amigo, Stanley. Se me hiso raro, pero después sentí una mano en mi espalda y luego de voltear lentamente, ahí lo vi parado, junto a Kenneth estaba él, sonriéndome como un idiota, y yo sin querer me empecé a reír con él.

-¿Cómo has sabido que ya llegué?- Le dije.

-Bueno, tu mirada es algo muy difícil de ignorar… se siente como… como un golpe- me respondió.

Kenny, que hasta el momento estaba bailando de forma tonta, se volteó a con nosotros el suficiente tiempo para escuchar lo último que Stan me dijo. Luego hizo un movimiento con la espalda, como si le doliera, se puso ambas manos en la espalda y luego se arqueó.

-¡Uhh!, ¡Tu mirada!- dijo fingiéndose adolorido.

Al verlo, mi grupo, en conjunto con Stan y yo nos echamos a reír como unos desquiciados, pues fue una de las cosas más hilarantes que Kenneth ha dicho en el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo…

…Reír con Kenny y con Stanley… era la primera cosa que iba a extrañar de por vida.

Sentí un par de manos apoyarse en mis hombros. Era Craig, que al momento me volteó, me tomó de los cachetes y me susurró suavemente:

-¿Soda o soda, caballero?- y yo le respondí con media sonrisa en los labios -Tráigame té de limón, ah, pero que sea de Francia, la última vez me trajeron un asqueroso té italiano… ¡puaj!-

Craig me miró –Soda será- dijo sonriendo ladinamente. Menos de un segundo después, sentía dos manitas enredarse en mi ya desparpajado semi-peinado. Era Butters, y atrás de él estaba Kyle, ambos con la cara llena de chocolate y una mirada de adolescente psicótico que seguro obtuvieron gracias a toda el azúcar que al momento tenían en la sangre.

-¿Todavía queda algo de chocolate en el candy bar?- le preguntó Token a Butters.

-No nos miren así, ¡es gratis!- le dijo Kyle.

-¡Si, no nos culpes, nosotros tenemos hambre!-

Me reí. Si un día llegabas a hablar con Kyle, Butters o Clyde, ten por seguro que SIEMPRE vas a terminar hablado de comida… o de cómo preparan comida… o de cuánto cuesta la comida… o de que mamá o papá hace mejor la comida… Kyle se la vivía comiendo. Enserio. Desde que le conocí supe que comía como loco barritas de cereal, galletas, pastelitos, helado ¡De todo! Y jamás engordó, debido a su metabolismo extraño. Con Leopold pasaba igual, solo que a el no le caía muy bien el azúcar… se ponía loco, ya que una vez, Kenny cometió el error de darle una inmensa barra de chocolate, y menos de quince minutos después, ya estaba gritando por toda la escuela, dando tumbos y hablando incoherencias…

…Kyle y Butters siempre me hacían la vida más dulce, y me recordaban a mi niñez.

-Muchachos, sean bienvenidos todos ustedes…- Habló el director. La ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar, y nosotros, ambos equipos, que hacía años de habían hecho aliados, no sentamos en la mesa. Craig a mi lado, luego Token y Clyde, Butters, Kenneth, Stanley, Kyle, Bebe y Cartman, que ni cuenta me di de que había llegado. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando el director comenzó a decir las palabras cansadas que decía siempre, generación tras generación, esa misma noche. Las mismas palabras ya ensayadas que el director de la escuela decía, tan carentes de valor para él, para mí eran como una condena. Una condena al tiempo, una advertencia… algo que me decía que todo estaba acabando.

_... _

_"¿Será el final? No._

_¿Será el comienzo?..."_

_Tengo miedo…"_

_…_

-…Por eso, este día, siéntanse orgullosos. Hoy es el día en el que se gradúan de la escuela secundaria. Muchas felicidades, alumnos.- Y con eso, el poema de la nostalgia terminó de romperme el corazón. Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas ocurridas… No quería que acabara. No aún. Inmediatamente después del discurso, la música comenzó a sonar a más no poder. La gente se levantó de sus asientos, y se escurrieron hasta la pista, moviéndose, y dando tumbos, hambrientos de la diversión de una noche más en sus vidas. Yo no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

…

_"…Tengo miedo a crecer"_

_…_

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, terminando solo yo sentado en la mesa, mientras una canción lenta y de letra amarga sonaba detrás de mí. Una mano firme y suave se apoyó en mi hombro, y jaló mi aturdido cuerpo lejos de aquél frenesí de luces. Era Craig.

-…Sé que no quieres. Yo tampoco.- Me susurró.

Nunca supe porqué. A Craig jamás le pregunté por qué. Nunca. Aprendí con el tiempo, que lo único que jamás podrás saber de él, es la razón por la cual hace las cosas. El hablaba. Decía sus tonterías al igual que Clyde, pero jamás las explicaba. En unas te decía cosas acerca de la vida, que te hacían pensar. Y otras eran simples chistes malos, que te hacían reír sin motivo. Y ahí estaba yo. Mirándolo como siempre lo miré, y esperando a su comentario que no tendría motivos para ser dicho.

Me llevó al pequeño kiosko fuera del local, rodeado de un pequeño jardín donde la luna se veía perfecta. Era la hora. Oí un leve crujido, y luego vi lo que era. Una bolsita, con bolitas de chocolate blanco… oh no.

-Mira, rubio… en estas está nuestra vida.-

No le respondí, me tapé la boca ahogando un suspiro de tristeza.

-¿No lo recuerdas?... Oye, oye… te contaré algo…- me dijo acercándose a mi oído- ¿Sabes, que es lo que pasa…cuando un sándwich cae… a una- tardaba mucho en hablar, porque se reía- A una tina con desechos radioactivos?...

Eso era fuerte. La primera vez que oí eso, fue en primer año. Cuando lo conocí, cuando supe que el existía. Me lo dijo mientras estaba trepado en un árbol, y fue la primera cosa que me dijo. Fue el dialogo más extraño que tuve con alguien… y con el que ese alguien me robó el corazón.

Una maraña de recuerdos envolvió mi cabeza. El día en el que conocí a Kenneth, dándole con una pelota de baseball sin querer; cuando Stanley me dibujó bigotes cuando me quedé a dormir en su casa, cuando a Kyle se le pegó chicle en el cabello y Clyde se lo tuvo que cortar… la aventura que tuvieron que pasar todos mis amigos, para recuperar el gorrito de Craig, el cual se había perdido en la escuela…Todos esos recuerdos venían a mi mente en un segundo… me sentía muy triste… luego vino a mi mente la canción. Esa canción… Era la canción que cantábamos él y yo, turnándonos. El cantaba la parte que le correspondía y yo la mía, y bailábamos… y sonreíamos, porque sabíamos que el presente era ahora, y daba igual el pasado. Entonces sonreí. Y el sonrió conmigo. Me sequé las lágrimas y lo miré riendo.

-No… qué pasa.-

-¡Pues le salen patas!- me dijo a punto de reírse. Sin aguantarme, lo abracé. Comencé a sollozar en su hombro, el se levantó, y yo con él. Seguíamos abrazados, y yo recordaba los buenos momentos… A Kyle, Token y Clyde, no los vería por tres años, por una beca que los mandaba lejos de la ciudad. Y ninguno de mis amigos quedó en la preparatoria conmigo… Eso me ponía muy mal… Pero luego me daba cuenta, de que debía ir adelante. Y Craig me acompañaría… al menos con el tuve suerte.

Mi llanto comenzó a desaparecer, cuando escuché a lo lejos una canción conocida. Y cuando oí que el Dj decía el nombre… mis piernas temblaron.

"_It's getting late, and I  
Cannot seem to find my way home tonight…"_

Grité. Me reí como un desquiciado y abracé a Craig, llorando y riendo. El me abrazó aún más fuerte y comenzó a cantar su parte… la canción avanzaba, el me tomó de la mano y movió sus pies… mientras yo trataba de no gritar de emoción.

_"Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole  
Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone"_

La luna comenzó a contarnos su historia otra vez, mientras los recuerdos seguían en mi mente como una película sin diálogos, donde nosotros éramos los actores, y la música de fondo era aquella canción. Me reí fuertemente y negué con la cabeza. Los ojos de Craig me cantaban y su voz le hacía segunda. Su cara blanca apenas iluminada, me sonreía y recordaba su cara de niño cuando lo conocí. Luego de un rato, comencé a cantar yo.

_"If I should die tonight  
May I first just say I'm sorry for I never felt like any body…"_

Craig se rió mientras seguíamos bailando como un par de locos. Lo miré a los ojos y comencé a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza al ritmo de la música… por un momento pensé que se iba a carcajear, pero no fue así, si no que se apegó más a mi y pude ver como una pequeña lagrima salía de uno de sus ojos. El también estaba triste, y feliz al mismo tiempo. Yo seguí cantando.

_"…Nobody seems to know my name  
so don't leave me and sleep all alone  
Maybe stay lost on our way home…"_

Y el momento llegó. Todos nuestros momentos de conjuntaron en uno solo, usando el coro de la canción como banda sonora. Yo le toqué la mejilla, y el chocó su frente con la mía. Lo abracé al mismo tiempo que ambos seguíamos el coro… y por un momento, todo estuvo bien.

_"C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities"…_

…

**_"¿Le tienes miedo a crecer?_**

**_Si._**

**_Yo también. ¿Pero sabes qué?_**

**_¿Qué?_**

**_Yo estoy aquí, para crecer contigo…"_**

**_…_**

~Finito~

Bien. Me esforcé. Yo sé que quedó un poco raro, pero espero que te guste, Leticia. Te deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños, y espero que pase lo que pase… siempre me recuerdes, a pesar de que los estudios nos lleguen a separar… o tal vez el simple hecho de crecer lo haga… que de ti, lo dudo mucho.

Felicidades una vez más, mi pequeña fan. ¡Oh, y a quienes hayan leído esto, muchísimas gracias por leer!

_Besos, Foster._


End file.
